Fallen Star
by picnic990
Summary: ORIGINALLY Percy WAS destined to save Olympus and it's arrogant rulers even at great personal sacrifice, a martyr for the greater good of the gods. But what happens if Percy is gifted with gamer powers and freed from the shackles of his so called destiny. Beware Olympians, "from the evil winds the evil windmill blows" and chaos reigns supreme once again.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **I own nothing. All the characters belong to their respective creators(apart from those created by me).**_

Now this is my first story. So don't go apeshit on me if its not upto the mark.

Before the gods, the titans, the primordials and even chaos there was nothing. The entire universe was a vast ocean of infinite, unknown energies ;always writhing and churning ,twisting and turning expanding its ever strengthening waves over spaces unknown.

Eons later this writhing ocean converged upon itself and imploded around a single point of focus and thus emerged the first sentient consciousness … it called itself CHAOS, the primordial creator of the universe ….. an omnipotent, omnipresent being, but without a purpose. So it played … like a child with building blocks or legos ….. its played with the fundamental powers of the universe ….. energy , matter , dark matter , dark energy, antimatter etc …. and learned .

At first it was content being alone, building and destroying the universe on its whims … but soon its became poisoned with the curse of boredom. So it wished for another like itself and so was born ORDER. But as time passed however they inevitably grew to hate each other and raged a war of epic proportions …. Equal and opposite ,The Two super titanic beings fought with unrealistic powers destroying everything in their path …. time and space , creation and oblivion , matter and energy nothing survived- at a scale unimaginable even by the future gods ….. utter damnation reigned the universe for a time . Finally after 600,0000 millennia's Chaos immersed as the victor AND absorbed Order into itself and peace reigned for the time being.

But as every action has an equal and opposite reaction , the war had brought irreversible changes to the universe , new energies , new powers ,new things had come into existence. Chaos thus bound them to itself and created the very first laws of nature . Slowly stars , galaxies ,nebulas, planets, asteroids blackholes all came into shape and chaos reigned supreme. But once again loneliness plagued it's heart and so created the first primordials ….. simple but immensely powerful concepts like darkness and night, earth , abyss and procreation came into existence . It named them Erebus, Nyx, Gaia, Tartarus and Eros respectively . But Chaos had been careful this time … for he had given them only so much power that no matter what happened even the combined power of them along with their infinite future descendants would never be able to match him even at his weakest. He made it so that they too would fade if he faded , growing stronger exponentially as his creations grew but totally independent of them and made sure they were aware of it.

As time passed by the primordials procreated and eventually were succeeded by the titans who in turn were dethroned by the gods. Eventually the mortals came into existence the gods procreated with them to create demigods. Thus we come to the present , where a demigod named Perseus Jackson had just been born by the undesired union between Poseidon and a mortal named Angelo Jackson … with great powers but cursed with a terrible future . But unknown to all even the fates Chaos was smiling behind the stars , filled with a malevolent glee plotting about the disasters to come .


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **I own nothing. All the characters belong to their respective creators(apart from those created by me).**_

Now this is my first story. So don't go apeshit on me if its not upto the mark.

 **Chapter 2** : Percy gets a reverse gangbang.

Percy's perspective: ****-**** 9 yrs old

I really didn't have the best of the childhoods ….. well having a drunk father who was a full time banker and a part-time whore and considering the men he brought home were more interested in me than him….. well you get the idea. Old perverts . Not that all of them were old , some were actually younger than dad by quite a few years .

On that note , I always seem to attract attention from others be it from doting moms, hot jocks or ripe old granddads. Everyone just finds me irresistible …. well apart from dad. I seemed to be his nemesis , like an unplanned pregnancy who couldn't be aborted because it could kill the host , like the dursley's and harry potter . Well he wouldn't hit me or lock me up in a cupboard or withhold dinner. Nope nothing so severe. It's the looks he would give me , looks of pure loathing and hate and malice. Whenever I asked about mom he would yell and try to hit me with a beer bottle of all things. Well he did hit me twice but its irrelevant . I heal fast especially under water. Water is like the yellow sun to me , just like superman … I mean it heals me superfast. Of course the moment he found out about this he started muttering about freaks , one eyed demons, fish tails, dogs , incubuses with donkey legs and what not. Mental I tell you. Damn you ADHD and Dyslexia .

But of course I'm really freak myself. Doing things that others would literally sell the souls to even get a glimpse at.

I am a

…

wait for it

….

"A gamer "

….

TADA.

Freaky but really neat right.

I mean as long as I remember I 've been able to see the names and levels of other people on their heads. Asking them about it got only got looks of incredulity first followed by their eyes glazing over and a lot of cooing and pinching of my cheeks . Not my butt cheeks you perverts but my adorable face. See again the ADHD. Ugh I hate it but hey at least it gives some great reflexes and reaction timings. So where was I . Oh yeah the screens ….. so when I was 5 yrs old I played my first rpg game … skyrim or something … those Daedric gods are awesome and Azura and Nightingale are so sexy …..ahhhhhhhh. WISH I HAD SUCH A NANNY.

Uggggggg hate you ADHD again. Anyway I got my first idea then. If the protagonist can level up and gain skills and distribute points to improve himself as he liked, then maybe so could I.

With this in mind ,one day I decided to try it out once just in case and my life just changed.

-" _flashback"…-_

" _Status" I said ….._

*************** Ping *******************

 **Congratulations to the gamer named Percy Jackson (no way related to jerk off) , on finally finding out the status screen . This screen contains your name, race, type, class, attributes, status effects, perks and. Hope you can comprehend it in your tiny weedle brain .**

 **Peace out lil bitch.**

 **:p :p:p:p:p:p**

 **\- CHAOS. (Supreme overlord) .**

 **Ps. Don't tell anyone or I would fade you myself.**

 **Ps. See ya sucker.**

 **Ps . don't curse or else I would curse you for real . Chow .**

 **Name : Perseus Jackson , level 1**

 **Race : Demigod.**

 **Class: None.**

 **Type : None**

 **Title : Fates chew toy.**

 **Status: HP : 200**

 **CP: 200**

 **Str : 13**

 **Dex : 15**

 **Vit : 22**

 **Int : 8**

 **Wis : 6**

 **Luk : 4**

 **Points: 0**

 **Perks: Swordsman –** make swords skill 30% easier to learn. Gives a bonus of 50% extra damage to enemies while using a sword. Increases +1 dex per level .

 **Demigod -** -20% luck while fighting monsters. -50% luck with parents and non demigod friends . +20% infamy. +2 vit , +1 strength , +1 dex per level. Access to special powers.

 **Son of " …..?…. "-** +50% swordsmanship skill efficiency , -50% archery skill efficiency, +30% easier and stronger water magic and skills , +20% easier and stronger earth magic and skills,+10% easier and stronger storm magic and skills , regeneration in presence of water , horse and aqua speech ,-2 wis .

Ps. Can be upgraded in future.

 **Blessing of " …..?... "-** +50% attractiveness , +30% charm speak , gain seduction and deception skills faster , +30% silvertongue ,+1 int per level.

 **Status conditions :**

 **Dyslexia** : "I am illiterate . " Demigod flaw. Can be overcome with enough wis.

 **ADHD: "** I am a cannonball ." Demigod flaw . Gives you better battle reflexes and co-ordinations. Permanent condition.

 **Abilities :**

 **Gamers mind : level max** :Gives immunity against mental interferences at all levels.

 **Gamers body : level max :** makes the body like a video game . Hp, Mp, Cp restored, all status

conditions removed on sleeping.

 **Charm speak : level 10:** Charm or bamboozle your worst enemies . Become a politician. +20% easier negotiations , +30% more attractiveness , +15% more easier to control others.

 **Water manipulation** : **level 5:** Manipulate the water to do your bidding . Water bending +10% easier.

 **Earth manipulation: level 3:** Gaia is pleased with you dedication and granted you the powers of tree huggers. +6 % earth bending easier.

 **Storm manipulation: level 1 :** The air is your broomstick just don't fall off .+2% storm bending easier.

 **Silvertongue:** **level 11:** Talk the pants off your enemies . Who needs a sword I have a tongue. +20% convincing others to listen to you , +20% lying and deception , +10% easier to barter.

… _.."FCKKK "…_

 _was the only thing I could think of AND how I was going to enjoy crushing this chaos person under a ton of earth ._

 _cur evil laugh " muhahahahahahahaha hahahaha …."._

-" _flashback ends" -_

Well that was when I was five , now after 4 yrs my stats have actually improved , well they are decent for a 9 yrs old at least . fuck off I mean do you know how much time and dedication it needs to raise those stats by a 8 or 9 yrs old . Monstrous I tell you, monstrous. On the bright side my dyslexia has decreased but will only completely disappear when my wis is 50 at least.

Never happening I know .

My elemental manipulations have however increased by quite a bit at least and I can do magic now …. Real magic …. Not the useless hocus pocus but the fireball flinging , toad cursing , lightning calling type magic . I rock I know ….. now only if could get some minions or learn necromancy ….. hmmmm ….. gahhhhhhhh damn ADHD.

 **Name : Perseus Jackson , level 3**

 **Race : Demigod.**

 **Class: None.**

 **Type : None**

 **Title : Fates chew toy.**

 **Status: HP : 200**

 **CP: 200**

 **Str : 18**

 **Dex : 21**

 **Vit : 28**

 **Int : 13**

 **Wis : 10**

 **Luk : 6**

 **Points: 15**

 **Perks: Swordsman –** make swords skill 30% easier to learn. Gives a bonus of 50% extra damage to enemies while using a sword. Increases +1 dex and +2 vit per level .

 **Demigod -** -20% luck while fighting monsters. -50% luck with parents and non demigod friends . +20% infamy. +2 vit , +1 strength , +1 dex per level. Access to special powers. Locked. Unlocked at 10yrs or under extreme duress.

 **Son of " …..?…. "-** +50% swordsmanship skill efficiency , -50% archery skill efficiency, +30% easier and stronger water magic and skills , +20% easier and stronger earth magic and skills,+10% easier and stronger storm magic and skills , regeneration in presence of water , horse and aqua speech ,-2 wis .

Ps. Can be upgraded in future.

 **Blessing of " …..?... "-** +50% attractiveness , +30% charm speak , gain seduction and deception skills faster , +30% silvertongue ,+1 int per level.

 **Status conditions:**

 **Dyslexia** : "I am illiterate . " Demigod flaw. Can be overcome with enough wis.

 **ADHD: "** I am a cannonball ." Demigod flaw . Gives you better battle reflexes and co-ordinations. Permanent condition.

 **Abilities:**

 **Gamers mind: level max** :Gives immunity against mental interferences at all levels.

 **Gamers body: level max :** makes the body like a video game . Hp, Mp, Cp restored, all status

conditions removed on sleeping.

 **Charm speak: level 18:** Charm or bamboozle your worst enemies . Become a politician. +36% easier negotiations, +35% more attractiveness, +20% easier to control others.

 **Water manipulation** : **level 9:** Manipulate the water to do your bidding . Water bending +18% easier.

 **Earth manipulation: level 8:** Gaia is pleased with you dedication and granted you the powers of tree huggers. +16 % earth bending easier.

 **Storm manipulation: level 5 :** The air is your broomstick just don't fall off .+10% storm bending easier.

 **Silvertongue:** **level 20:** Talk the pants off your enemies . Who needs a sword I have a tongue. +30% convincing others to listen to you , +25% lying and deception , +18% easier to barter.

 **Physical endurance: level 5:** negates 2.5% of any damage taken.

 **Poison resistance: level 10:** makes you 10% resistant to poisons and harmful substances.

 **Hand to hand combat: level 6:** gives 12 more strength, speed, and vitality in combat. Increases damage by 20%, reduces damage taken by 10%,increase critical damage by 6%.

 **Dehydrating ball: level 5:** A ball of immense heat that dehydrates enemies from inside and out. Damage increases with int and wis scores. Ignores most armors.

 **Mud bullet: level 6:** A bullet of mud that can both damage and slow down enemies. Damage increases with int and wis scores.

 **Drilling Water bullet: level 10:** A rotating bullet of high speed water that causes damage and confusion. Damage increases with int and wis scores.

 **Current strike: level 10:** A low level shock spell that can cause damage by touch. Causes paralysis and numbness at higher levels. Damage increases with int and wis scores.

 **Cooking: level 15** : cook food dummy. +10% positive effects and +7.5% longer duration.

 **Observe: level 12:** Gain information about your surroundings. Higher levels give more info.

Well as I said its pretty decent for a 9 yrs old. Oh by the way I gained the endurance, poison and hand to hand skill while in a scuffle with some older kids. Just in case someone wanted to know. A bunch of older teens decided to beat me up cause they had mommy issues. Left me bleeding in an alley. Would've died if I didn't discover my food healing powers. Well I did beat them up later that week and even made their leader piss his pants. Guess they didn't expect me to pelt them with rock bullets or zap them on touch. I got a wicked knife and duster jacket from them as well. Oh and 20 pounds which was real and actually usable in the real world. Seemed just like in a rpg, these goons dropped loot as well. Well good for me. Woot woot .

*********- Present day ***********-

So today I got my first quest. The day started normally enough. Wake up at six. Use the bathroom till 6:30. Watch my 'dad' latest boy toy parading around naked. You know totally normal everyday stuff.

After cooking lunch and having a healthy breakfast I went to the library till 12:00 returning from the library, I have to pass near a deserted alley on the way . today as I passed by however , ************************************Ping ******************************************

 **Quest 1: Investigate the "creep" alley .**

Yeah totally innocuous.

 **Bonus: ?**

 **?**

 **Rewards: 1000xp, ? Item.**

 **Bonus rewards:?,?.**

 **Failure: loss of? .**

 **Accept Decline**

 ************************************Ping ******************************************

WELL OBVIOUSLY I ACCEPTED ….. well I mean my first quest … how could I not accept it and I was curios about the reward. O mean 1000xp and ? …. Yup I wanted both.

Well the alley looked natural enough to me. That is until I reached its centre. Then everything changed. Suddenly The sounds stopped, lights dimmed, and a shadowy layer descended upon the alley, like it was cutoff from the rest of the real world. The only presence was that of a thousand whispering voices …. Loud enough to be felt but low enough to be not heard. Well and the creepiness factor skyrocked

It was then I noticed the dumpster at the end . Curious I went near it and lifted up the lead and the next moment I was scrambling away from it screaming my head off.

From Inside the dumpster peeked the remains of human bones … children like me from the looks of it , if the half rotten skull was any indication. Well fuck the quest , I'm outta here . I almost hightailed out only to come face to face with three gorgeous women. One was a blond, one a redhead and the last a brunette with blue, lilac and violet eyes respectively. They had curly hairs upto their waist, a curvy figure with a tight dress enhancing it exponentially , perfect breasts and sawing hips to add to the charm. In other words they were a boys wet dream that is until you looked at their legs …. Donkey legs to be exact. Yikes there goes my stiffie …..

Well I tried to skirt around them but one suddenly caught me and threw me away towards the dumpster. As I tried to get rid of my dizziness they changed ….. well more liked their teeth changed from normal to shark like in a matter of seconds .as they advanced on poor helpless me licking their lips like a predator towards a lamb o knew I was utterly fucked. They were gonna rape me and the possibly eat me. I always wanted a harem (I blame the mangas and animes) but not with monsters like this.


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **I own nothing. All the characters belong to their respective creators(apart from those created by me).**_

Now this is my first story. So don't go apeshit on me if its not upto the mark.

 **Chapter 3** : Percy's acid bath.

" _In the last episode we found our protagonist facing a horde of unidentified monsters, shaking like a leaf, crying for help as they cornered him and proceeded to … "_

Percy's pov :-

They say when you're close to death your whole life flashes before your eyes. I call it bullshit …. Coz the only thing that were flashing before were three pairs of malicious eyes and jagged teeth calling for my death ….. not good …. Nope.

As I looked into their soulless eyes …. I mean do they even have souls ….. such pretty eyes … sigh.

"No Percy , this was not the time to think about pretty eyes ", I thought ,"you can jerk off to them at night , **IF** you get out of here alive". Okay lets try some diplomacy to try to distract/reason with them and then run away AFAS. Yup that was a good idea . RUN, RUN, RUN.

I used **OBSERVE** on them. Apparently these creeps were called dracaena , followers of Hecate or something and were kinda like vampires without the blood drinking part ,oh and they were immune to sunlight and garlic and stakes ,you know all those things that I don't have with me.

 **Ping.**

 **Observe leveled up. You can now get more data on everything.**

Well that's convenient. So lets try again.

 **Observe**

 **Dracaena: level 6:**

 **Followers of the titaness Hecate, these monsters were cursed to drink the life force of demigods to live and to have a single leg of a donkey . They are fast and very capable with bows and arrows.**

 **Weak to elemental attacks.**

 **Hp : 400 , Mp: 100**

"Weak to elemental attacks ….. hmmmm … I can work with that ….. I mean what the Hades ….. at the best I kill them ; at worst they have their way with me and **then** kill me … at least I don't die a virgin"

With that in mind I activated the Dehydrating ball spell. A red glow covered my palm as an orb of dry heat slowly formed, not at all like a fireball rather like a miniature desert sun trying to suck out all surrounding moisture. The vampire ladies looked stunned for a second …. eyes intently watching the fiery orb. Suddenly they burst into action just soon I threw it toward one. With the grace of a professional dancer they evaded it ….. well mostly evaded it, as one still got singed … badly. Her entire right hand became black like that of a desiccated corpse .

"Oh yeah. Oh Yeah ,burn baby burn. Mess with Percy and you'll burn…. BURNED ….phhhhssssssss ….. aha aha aha ",I said as I did my dirty dance.

However no sooner it had started, my victory dance ended as well with me sprawled on the ground holding my nuts and choking on my own saliva. Those demons had kicked me in the balls… my precious balls …. Well had probably damaged my larynx as well but that's not as humiliating as being kicked there … growl ….. I'm going to skin them alive for this.

So I concentrated calling forth all my power willing it to surround in an impenetrable cloak of dry, suffocating and blistering heat … willing to rend my enemies into charred corpses . Morbid right, but hey whatever works. Surprisingly my power responded exactly as I wanted. It spread out from my centre concentrating around my skin surrounding me in a concentrated layer of flame … hmmmmmmm … no not flames , but rather heat , right heat . A cloak of scorching, dehydrating heat. My very own hell cloak. I looked awesome ….. well I think so and that's all metters.

I could feel them hesitating, afraid, indecisive of their course of action, for never had their prey attacked back like that. Taking advantage of the confusion I attacked. With the speed of a bullet I crossed the distance between us and grabbed on to the middle monster, kicking away the right one while the left one jumped to safety. A moment later the captive draca…..co ….ena … or whatever started screaming, getting burned by my cloak. I could literally see the flesh around her neck drying and dehydrating from my touch …. her face melting like wax . I could smell the flesh boiling, charring. It was disgusting. But I held on ….why, cause I could see her HP dropping rapidly ….-20HP.-20HP, -20HP …. in just twenty seconds it reached zero …. and her body burst into bright yellow flames disappearing into nothingness.

I looked towards the remaining dracaena and grinned. I could see the right one was injured from a burn mark on her let breast.

 **OBSERVE**

 **Dracaena: level 6:**

 **Followers of the titaness Hecate, these monsters were cursed to drink the life force of demigods to live and to have a single leg of a donkey . They are fast and very capable with bows and arrows.**

 **Weak to elemental attacks.**

 **Status condition: Burned: This causes a steady loss of health at the rate of 1HP per second. Increases damage from subsequent fire attacks. Reduces dex by 5.**

 **Hp : 376 , Mp: 100**

Very nice she has been inflicted by a status condition. Move advantage for me.

I lunged at her intending to suck her dry …. Well my heat cloak would do it not me ….. stop imagining things perverts …. Or would have had I not been intercepted by the healthy one in mid lunge by a kick to the pelvis ….. hurts like a bitch especially if you crash onto a wall . -30HP I was informed. The burned monster took advantage of my disoriented state and tried to disembowel me. On some weird instinct …. Like that one which makes you weary of an danger hidden at the corner or an ambush … I jumped up narrowly evading her razor like claws and quickly embraced her like she was by long lost best friend and squeezed hard. She screamed in agony but unlike the previous monster stated flailing and actually managed to throw me of.

However I did not give her any chance to recover and attacked her with a flurry of punches chipping out her health quickly before basing her head on the ground and choking her neck ….. my trusty cloak did the rest.

… **Ping …**

 **MP and HP are critical. Need immediate attention. Use healing items, potions, elixirs, medicines etc to rejuvenate.**

… **..**

Well fuck. I quickly stopped my fire-cloak thingy with a mental command and looked at the remaining dracaena. She seemed cautious and was looking my body with such an intensity that it made me want to cover myself up in layers of clothing and lock myself up in a secure box with plenty of padlocks.

Then as if making up her mind she lunged attacking me with a flurry of claws and donkey kicks. I tried to parry them quickly realizing the was out of my leagues in physical combat so I decided to switch to magical.

 **Mud bullet .** I spat out a ball of sticky mud nailing her face . After another couple of those bullets….. each causing -10HP damage…. She snarled out something but was unable to move from her spot covered in all that mud. It seems that the mud bullets were sticky as glue. As it tried to get free I quickly eat a few of the food items that I always carry in my inventory and healed my self a bit. Meanwhile she had already freed herself. As I got ready for the next round of attack she jumped back and bleached out a gas cloud of bluish gas. It smelled like overpowered chlorine and looked nasty.

 **OBSERVE**

 **Morning glory poison: A very dangerous toxin created in Tartarus. Born of akhylis's tears it causes immense pain and dissolves the victim from inside and out.**

 **( -50 dex,-50str-,-50int)%**

 **Drains 50% HP per second**

 **Note: only certain monsters can use it.**

-50% HP per second …. Yeah I am not getting hit by that … suddenly the dracaena appeared before me and engaged me in hand to hand once again. Once again could barely defend myself. Before I had realized her plan she kicked me viciously into the poison cloud. Just one touch and I was poisoned …it seemed to seep in through the pores of my skin ….. disregarding any form of resistance … the poison resistance was useless … my vision was fading, my strength failing , my vitality was being sapped fast & all I could hear was the tittering laugh of that bitch. I knew I was dying and there was nothing I could do. Faintly I could hear someone screaming nearby, only to realize a moment later it was coming from my own throat along with coagulated blood. My skin felt like having been slow roaster over a blazing inferno, my blood felt like boiling lava and every breath felt like inhaling concentrated fluorine. It HURT like hell.

"THIS CANNOT BE MY END. NO, I WILL NOT DIE. NOT HERE, NOT NOW, NOT LIKE THIS …. I WILL survive AND I WILL CRUSH THAT BITCH NO MATTER WHAT ….. MONSTER OR NOT ", I screamed in my head. Her smug face filled my heart with so much rage and malice that I have never felt before." I wanted to kill her … no killing would be mercy", I thought, "first I wanted to torture her to an inch of her life ….mutilate her face, break her teeth, cave in her skull and then drown her in a slow dissolving acid".

Suddenly energy filled my whole body, where I could barely a finger move a second before, I was leaping out of the cloud towards the dracaena a moment later. Then there was a blinding flash and an explosion of energy and just before I lost consciousness I thought I heard the agonized scream of a woman. Served her right was all I could think of as blissful darkness claimed me.

 **Guys I need ideas about what loot Percy could probably get from the monsters. Would be very helpful. Also this is my first fight scene …. Give reviews about what can be improve and how.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **I own nothing. All the characters belong to their respective creators(apart from those created by me).**_

Now this is my first story. So don't go apeshit on me if its not upto the mark.

 **Chapter 3** : Percy gets an eye-full of …...

Ughhh , I groaned trying to open my eyes. Key words 'tried' to, for no sooner had I opened them even a millimeter, I cried out in agony. It felt like someone was trying to skewer it with hot pokers …. Not to mention the headache, felt like an exploding volcano … like one those infamous hangovers I've heard so many adults complain about. My muscles ached in places which I did not even know existed …. It felt like I've been trampled by a hoard of giants.

As I tried to remember exactly what had happened last night for my body to feel like this when suddenly

… **.. Ping …..**

 **Your HP and CP are critical due to a specific skill. It is recommended you heal yourself quickly.**

 **Status conditions: broken ribs, fractured pelvis, dislocated shoulders, busted lips, black eye.**

 **HP: 1**

 **CP: 1**

 **You have created new skills.**

 **Quest 1: Investigate the "creep" alley .**

 **Bonus: ?**

 **?**

 **Rewards: 1000xp, ? Item.**

 **Bonus rewards:?,?.**

 **Failure: loss of? .**

 **Quest completed.**

 **Bonus objectives accomplished.**

 **Quest 1: Investigate the "creep" alley .**

 **Bonus: Defeat the monsters.**

 **Create 3 new skills.**

 **Rewards: 1000xp, spell book, 10 drachmas.**

 **Bonus rewards: skill book, 200 exp,weapon.**

 **Failure: loss of life.**

 **Vit, Dex, Str, Int has increased by +2.**

 **By defeating superior opponents you have leveled up.**

 **You have created new skills.**

 **Due to continuous use skills have leveled up.**

 **Skills:**

 **Hyperion's cloak: level 5**

I'm dynamite babes. A cloak of intense, blistering dry heat capable of desiccating nearby opponents quickly. Damage increases with INT.

Range: 3m.

Warning: At lower levels can cause harm to nearby allies as well.

 **Danger sense: level 8**

I'm Spiderman. Alerts you of nearby danger.

Range: Active: 8m, Passive: 4m.

 **Malice: level 10**

A technique which allows the user to project his heartfelt malice, hate and rage towards opponents in the form of an oppressive aura. At higher levels user can use it selectively or focus it on a single opponent.

Can cause temporary paralysis in weaker opponents.

Range: 10m.

 **Cursed blood: level 3**

 **Cost: 10MP/min**

A dangerous technique that should be used as a last resort. Grants INCREASED powers but The user inevitably loses control of their bloodlust and fights like a berserker without any concern about himself or others. Targets enemies first and then allies as well.

Effects: +30% STR

+30% DEX

+30% VIT

-2 INT/level (auto)

-2 WIS/level (auto)

Increases all attack damages by 30%. Increases malice by 2 levels/use.

Ignores all passive damages and effects (bar a few) when active.

Increases susceptibility to poison, magic and curses when active. Causes exhaustion, weakness and internal bleeding. Decreases effects of healing spells, items, food.

Effects increases at higher levels. Needs divine parent's blessing to circumvent negative damage or presence of a large "?" body.

Can be negated using special healing skills.

Sleeping in bed reverses all negative effects (except int and wis scores).

 **Earth manipulation has increased.**

 **Earth manipulation: level 5:** Gaia is pleased with you dedication and granted you the powers of tree huggers. +10 % earth bending easier.

 **Poison resistance has greatly increased.**

 **Poison resistance: level 22:** makes you 22% resistant to poisons and harmful substances.

 **Physical endurance has increased.**

 **Physical endurance: level 8:** negates 4% of any damage taken.

 **Hand to hand combat: level 6:** gives 12 more strength, speed, and vitality in combat. Increases damage by 20%, reduces damage taken by 10%,increase critical damage by 6%.

 **Hand to hand level combat has increased.**

 **Hand to hand combat: level 9:** gives 18% more strength, speed, and vitality in combat. Increases damage by 23%, reduces damage taken by 13%, increase critical damage by 9%.

 **Dehydrating ball level has increased.**

 **Dehydrating ball: level 8:** A ball of immense heat that dehydrates enemies from inside and out. Damage increases with int and wis scores. Ignores most armors.

 **Mud bullet level has increased.**

 **Mud bullet: level 10:** A bullet of mud that can both damage and slow down enemies. Damage increases with int and wis scores. Now can shoot 2 bullets at the same time.

 **Current strike level has increased.**

 **Current strike: level 12:** A low level shock spell that can cause damage by touch. Causes paralysis and numbness at higher levels. Damage increases with int and wis scores

 **Observe level has increased.**

 **Observe: level 14:** Gain information about your surroundings. Higher levels give more info.

….********************…..

Holy heavens that's a lot of increase in skills. I mean all it Took was a LIFE AND DEATH SITUATION. Hate YOU CHAOS so much.

Oh well at least I leveled up. That's good …. right?

That cursed blood skill seems awesome, with a lot of negatives though. Have to grind it till I don't know how many levels or get my supposed 'divine parent's' blessings.

Talk about shitty luck.

T-T T-T T-T T-T .

Now let's see by how much. Hmmm

 **STATUS**

 **PING**

 **NEW UPDATE AVAILABLE.**

 **SYTEM REBOOTING.**

 **ADDING NEW POWERS.**

 **ADDING NEW PERKS.**

 **ADDING NEW MONSTERS.**

 **UPDATING SYSTEM.**

 **DONE.**

 **HMMM … DEAR TEST GUINE… COUGH….I MEAN**

 **DEAR PERCY,**

 **MANY THINGS HAVE UPDATED. IT HAS BEEN DECIDED TO PREVENT YOU FROM GETTING TOO STRONG TOO EARLY THE DEMIGOD PERK HAS BEED REMOVED.**

 **DON'T WORRY COMPENSATION HAS BEEN GIVEN.**

 **LOOK AT THE LOOT.**

 **ALSO CHOOSE A NEW PERK AS WELL LATER IN THE GAME.**

 **CHOW.**

 **:p :p :p :p .**

 **CHAOS SAMA.**

God damn fuck you bitch, I'm going to " insert your chosen explitive" …..

After cursing a storm I finally decided to open my status again. Hopefully with out any more "updates" any time soon. Again FUCK YOU.

At least I'm no longer totally unlucky now. That's a plus. Yay.

Let's see.

 **STATUS**

 **Name : Perseus Jackson , level 6**

 **Race : Demigod.**

 **Class: None.**

 **Type : None**

 **Title : Fates chew toy.**

 **Status: HP : 1**

 **MP: 1**

 **Str : 20**

 **Dex : 23**

 **Vit : 30**

 **Int : 15+3-2 =16**

 **Wis : 10 – 2 = 8**

 **Luk : 10**

 **Points: 30.**

 **Perks: Swordsman –** make swords skill 30% easier to learn. Gives a bonus of 50% extra damage to enemies while using a sword. Increases +1 dex and +2 vit per level.

 **Son of " …..?…. "-** +50% swordsmanship skill efficiency , -50% archery skill efficiency, +30% easier and stronger water magic and skills , +20% easier and stronger earth magic and skills,+10% easier and stronger storm magic and skills , regeneration in presence of water , horse and aqua speech ,-2 wis .

Ps. Can be upgraded in future by learning parent name.

 **Blessing of " …..?... "-** +50% attractiveness , +30% charm speak , gain seduction and deception skills faster , +30% silvertongue ,+1 int per level.

Ps. Can be upgraded in future by learning name.

 **Status conditions:**

 **Dyslexia** : "I am illiterate . " Demigod flaw. Can be overcome with enough wis.

 **ADHD: "** I am a cannonball ." Demigod flaw . Gives you better battle reflexes and co-ordinations. Permanent condition.

Hmmm, I can increase all my stats bar wisdom from grinding. Well I can level it by making good decisions but not patient enough . I mean who wants to sit down and think …. Shrudder….. to make a decision.

No thank you. Short cut here I come.

So I dumped 20 points into WIS. No sooner had I done it, I felt, like a veil has been lifted from my mind. I realized how exactly I could've have defeated the dracaenas easily without much trouble if only had u used my mind a bit better or my surroundings. A whole lot of possibilities opened up in my mind, unraveling like a sinuous serpent , un-coiling itself from a long hibernation. I just felt wow.

Talk about wise decision. Who says I'm dumb. Woot woot woot. Hell yeah oxford here I come.

 **WIS HAS INCREASED BY 2 FOR LOGICAL THINKING.**

 **Wis: 30**

Now that's just low. Way to mock me when I'm down … like kicking a man in the nuts when he's already suffering from diarrhea ….. or making fun of a woman for accidentally tearing her dress at the seams in public ….. oh damn this ADHD …. Why couldn't this be gone instead. T-T.

Ok enough drama Percy …. Now man up.

Lets see loot ….. wooo shiny shiny….. nooo focus Perc, focus ….. Ahem … yes loot.

I see a neat pile of golden coins, 2 books, an orb and a golden dagger.

The gold coins looked ornate and felt heavy. One side the picture of a burly man carrying some kind of a ….. errrrr ….. staff … bolt in his hands . The other side had an eagle engraved on it.

Were these real gold coins …. Wow I would be rich in a few days with just a few of these. Well ,Secure future here I come.

 **OBSERVE**

 **Golden Drachmas: Made of pure gold it is the currency of the gods, they are used in the mythological world as currency. Cannot be sold in the human world in the current form.**

Well there goes my college fund. This is just bullshit … pure bullshit … I tell you.

Hmm …. Wait a minute, what if I melt them into a gold bar or stick, then maybe I can sell them. This bears further thinking with a very intelligent, all knowing mentor …. Namely … the internet.

Thank you greater wisdom. A thousand kisses to whomever the deity of wisdom is.

The orb was a very pretty, warm to hold, pulsating liquid filled satin red sphere. Holding it felt like holding on freshly ripped out but still beating heart and the colour was mesmerizing …. I always did like red…. Red shirts, red paunts, rust, blood …. Okkk stopping here … no more distractions.

 **Observe**

 **Soul sphere: 10 soul shards make a soul sphere. It contains a soul . can be used in healing or rituals or alchemy.**

 **This is a special soul sphere that will grant the user a random perk and matching skill. Can be used only once.**

 **Would you like to use it now?.**

Logic says I should use it now so that I can level it up quickly…. So **accept**

 **Perk gained:**

 **Blessings of Hades: Allows the user to use the power of the lord of the dead. Increases reputation with undead, ghosts, dark gods and Hades himself ( & his brood as well) by 50%. Gain a 30% increased affinity with shadow and dark magic . Gain skill in necromancy 2x faster. Metal and gem crafting easier.**

 **Which skill do you want to learn NOW ?**

 **Necromancy: The divination of the dead.**

 **Shadow sneak: travel through the shadows.**

 **Shoton: The world is a giant crystal. Summon all gems from nearby grounds.**

 **Metal bending: First step is earth, the next is metal. Control all nearby metals DEPENDING ON LEVEL AND SKILL.**

Hmm tough choice ….

Disposable minions are nice , necromancy would guarantee that. An image comes to my mind ,"An endless army of the undead with me in the lead, wearing a horned helmet, back armor adorned with blood runes, an evil looking sword at my hip". WOW.

Shadow sneak in nice. With this I can be an unstoppable assassin killing people from their own shadows.

Shoton or crystal release … an image of me sitting on a diamond throne adorned with rubies , wearing expensive clothes surrounded by a harem , comes to my mind. ….. very tempting ….. I mean unlimited resources is nice.

Metal bending is not really my thing.

Well all things considered I chose ….

Duh necromancy ….

I mean which boy doesn't want an undead legion at his beck and call.

… **.ping….**

 **Skill learned Necromancy .**

 **NECROMANCY: level 1:**

 **Allows the user to summon an undead minion. Can summon more at higher levels. Can reanimate corpses at higher levels.**

 **You can learn another skill when current skill reaches level 30.**

… **.ping….**

Well that's nice. Maybe I'm not as fucked as I felt. Hmm if I increase my luck I should get better chances and loot…. Logic dictates so….. again have to experiment later.

Now the books. One of them was a grey leather covered with nice metallic golden edges with the picture of an inverted triangle while the other was a pure white leather covered book with crimson edges having a sphere embossed in it. Both looked stunning.

Let's see. The grey book was ….

 **You have got the skill book 'Instant dungeon'.**

 **Would you like to learn it?**

 **Yes No**

Woot … wow now this is a very useful skill. Shame I hadn't thought about creating it before myself. I wanted to kick myself .This would give all the space needed for my training and free experience and LOOT. Heal yeah I accept.

As soon I pressed yes ,the book disappeared in a burst of red haze which was absorbed into me. I could feel as knowledge seeped into me from an invisible depository enabling me to create sub-dimensions, break out of them and even manipulate them to my will. And the power, it felt like a drug induced high.

 **You have learned the skill 'Instant dungeon'.**

 **Instant dungeon: level 1**

 **Uses 100MP per dungeon creation.**

 **Allows the user to create a sub dimension for various purposes.**

 **Forms: empty.**

LOVELY. I will soon be a rich man ….. I could feel it in bones. Ahh all these things make me so happy …. Like chocolate, milkshake, jewels, girls …. Ahaaaaaaa ….. FOO…CUS Percy… focus.

The second book turned out to be even better. It was a healing skill. I accepted it without blinking.

 **Divine Ocean heal: level 1**

 **Heals 50HP,50MP,all status effects, special (adverse) conditions, diseases and curses (with soul shards).**

 **Heals 50HP,50MP,all status effects, diseases and minor curses (without soul shards).**

 **Needs at least 1 MP to activate.**

This is … this is a goldmine. A totally BS skill . But I'm not complaining. I immediately used it a few times until my hp and mp were fully restored and presto.

 **Divine Ocean heal has gained a level.**

 **Divine Ocean heal: level 2**

 **Heals 52HP, 52MP, all status effects, special (adverse) conditions, diseases and curses (with soul shards).**

 **Heals 52HP,52MP,all status effects, diseases and minor curses (without soul shards).**

 **Needs at least 1 MP to activate.**

I knew I was going to abuse the hell out of this healing skill. Booyeah … .

Well there goes my skill list and now I will head home. Yup a hot bath with a nice steaming mug of coffee (of course decaff, I've too much energy as it was) sounds nice.

Now only if I could remember the way home. Hmmmmmmmmmm….


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **I own nothing. All the characters belong to their respective creators(apart from those created by me).**_

Now this is my first story. So don't go apeshit on me if its not upto the mark.

 **Chapter 3** : Percy is a … psychic?

 _in the Last episode we found our protagonist barely escaping the 'creep' alley with his life and getting an few items and new system updates. So without further adew today …_

"Angelo I'm home", I said as I entered my 5 star mansion….. okk you got me not a mansion, my flat …. a my dingy old flat with three small rooms, a bathroom, & a passable kitchen. At least I have my own room. The other is Angelo's room …. cough boy-toys cough … and the last is a junk room ….. well I call it a junk room but to Angelo it is his sacred grounds, having HD pictures of all his past and present 'conquests', he spends hours there on his off days … tch and he calls me a freak; go figure.

Well first thing I did was kicking off my shoes and hijacking the bathroom after getting a spare change of clothes of course …. Wouldn't want some of his pervy "toys" to catch me in the buff and try something ….. Shocked, Well it has happened before trust me … I've even installed extra sturdy bolts and lock on my bedroom door. Now I always sleep with my eyes open and an ear to the world metaphorically speaking of course ….. but I do keep a folded knife under the pillow and a baseball bat in the toilet …. you never know who might need a bit of extra persuasion to leave me alone. Sish, talk about being paranoid under ones own roof …. I feel like Alastor moody … CONSTANT VIGILANCE. _Y..Y._

Any way as I prepared my bathtub … ahh my sweet, sweet, relaxing bathtub filled with warm water, soap and bath salts ….oh oh don't forget ducky …. hey I need somewhere to relax and someone to have intelligent conversations with (and obviously my sperm donors are not available) …

So anyway I wanted to inspect my dagger….. you know just in case it was special….like me

" **Inventory ",** I said and a stylized 3d box opened up before me, like one of those futuristic holographic touch-screens shown in movies … speaking of which, the inventory has changed its format after the update ….. hmmm rather than a single tab, the page has been divided into multiple tabs namely armor, weapons, potions, items, and miscellaneous with each item displaying what they contained, …. nothing … well the weapons tab contained the dagger. As soon I wished for the dagger it materialized in my hand from nothingness.

Now I don't mean to brag but it was a magnificent item ….. well it looked cool in my eyes at least . Wrought of a golden metal (not real gold I hope, coz the it would be just a display item), the blade gleamed as light reflected along its thin but serrated edges. The handle seemed to be made of a white material …. Ivory maybe; too smooth to be wood or even metal … engraved with the detailed figure of a serpentine creature, every scale, every tooth was so masterfully engraved that the serpent almost looked alive. The pommel was adorned with a dark red gem.

The blade itself was masterfully crafted, decorated with sinuous red veins of an unknown metal, starting out from the pommel spreading upwards , twisting and turning; with small rune like makings masterfully engraved in them. In other words it looked divine ….. well considering my situation it might as well have a divine ancestry. Then there was the hilt … shaped like as scorpions tail, holding a brilliantly cut ruby cut like a stinger at the end, it looked exquisite. The blade was sharp, very sharp indeed, evident from how easily it cut through the bathroom floor tiles and even the metal bat at my side like butter(oh my poor bat chan _**T^T**_ ).

 **OBSERVE**

 **Vrischika (scorpion): Forged from celestial bronze and enchanted with magic this dagger was once wielded by a minor goddess, now forgotten in the sands of time, it always returns back to its master. Can be hidden as a ring when not in use. Indestructible , undetectable to anyone but the user.**

 **Special effects: Causes bleeding and slash damage on contact as well as +10 poison damage, +10 ice damage. Transfers the damages as HP to the user. Can't be used against user. When MP is pushed into the gems, the blade becomes coated with the morning glory poison dealing additional damage.**

 **Cannot be transferred.**

Well fuck me sideways that's one badass dagger….. and I could think of so many ways to use it … cue evil laugh.

Also the name suited it perfectly. Poisonous like a scorpion's tail.

Next day I woke up and went straight o the park ….having already prepared and stored meals beforehand ….. I knew I would need them with all the grinding I was going to do. I searched for a secluded spot … well a clump of ash tress provided with enough cover and as far as I knew from video games and my acquired knowledge, the ID skill would create a whole separate dimension in itself … talk about op skills.

 **ID CREATE**

Suddenly the world went eerily quiet, just like in that alley. Shadows darkened as the lights dimmed. As the trees sawed in an invisible force, an ominous wind started blowing from the west. The whole scenario felt so wrong. But the most terrifying change was the sky….. it had changed drastically, from a soothing blue to a ominous red accompanied by an eclipsed sun, it looked menacing. Not a single soul was in sight every things seemed so … muted for a better lack of expression. Well beggars can't be choosers really. Time to grind my skills.

As far as I know, from by status page and my mentor, also called the internet ….. my parent was most probably a water god and the only god that had these possible combination of powers was Poseidon…. you know water+earthquakes+storms …. weird but a dangerous combination. And the horse speaking was a dead giveaway. Still exactly how was I conceived ….. I knew Poseidon had affairs with males but giving birth was still an impossibility … hmm weird …..

I had decided to train my abilities first ….. I mean creating earthquakes was too tempting …heal myself regularly and then practice my physical skills. That way I could get maximum training in minimum time. Now figuring out how to create focused earthquakes was one thing but to direct or redirect them, efficiently, was another. Now an earth quake is created when the earth's crust or plates move and/or collide releasing some magnitude of energy in form of waves that travel outwards from the epicenter … I applied the same theory.

Gathering energy in my right leg I tried to release it into the earth by stomping the ground. As the energy travelled down my leg, into the ground, I could feel it spreading outwards with great force displacing the surrounding earth violently. It took me about 10 tries and 100 MP before I got it down manageably and

 **PING**

 **A new skill has been created.**

 **Skill leveled up.**

 **Geomancy: level 5:**

 **The ability to mould and break the earth at will. Move the earth like water, Release earthquakes or rise mountains, the earth is your domain. At higher levels will allow user to control other advanced forms of earth. Gives +10% bonus to earth magic. Healing magic increases +20% faster.**

 **Geomancy has replaced Earth manipulation skill.**

 **Gaia is very pleased.**

 **Geomancy has leveled up 2x.**

Well not bad for 20 minutes …. Now lets refill with **Divine Ocean heal** and then rinse and repeat ….. after all practice makes perfect . So I continued from there, practicing earthquakes and refilling the reserves again and again, leveling up both my skills at the same time. Yay to my greater wisdom.

In a span of just three hours I have increased my geomancy from level 7 to level 13 giving me a bonus of +26% to earth-bending while my healing skill has been raised by 5 levels by constant usage. Thank you grandma Gaia. This made training a bit faster. Not only was I now able to create small localized earthquakes but also direct them somewhat… though it was still a fledging ability. The entire park was now littered with rubbles and upturned earth. Some of the smaller shrubs in the nearby vicinity had been uprooted. All in all a very successful training session. Of course I trained with my mud bullet skill on intervals as well, just for amusement, leveling it upto level 15 upgrading it into the stone bullet spell. Now it cause additional blunt trauma and broken bone status effects as well as 7% chance of stunning the enemies.

I took out my dagger and decided to practice with it for sometime ….. increasing familiarity and all that….. I took wild strikes at imaginary enemies, moving and dodging between them and striking the air with my dagger. Half-an hour later, I got a new skill….

 **DAGGER MASTERY: level 1:**

Play with a dagger. Gives +1% CRITICAL CHANCE. Gives +1% CRITICAL DAMAGE.

Passively increases dex by 2%.

After that I used **ID ESCAPE** skill to shatter the dungeon and went to school. While at class I tried to listen to my teachers with mediocre success raising my int and wis by +2 points. At the cafeteria I practiced my water control and air manipulation skills repeatedly, playing pranks on others. Of course I didn't forget to increase my charm speak and silvertongue by trying to charm my teachers. It worked mostly …. increasing my level in both skills.

I practiced for a whole month, alternating between my water and earth manipulation with occasional storm manipulation added as well. Don't forget the dagger play. Well it gave me quiet a boost in my combat ability, while increasing my stats. Still I needed to face real enemies if I wanted to level up.

Well except for the necromancy skill. Now this skill was a bitch to rise. Coz I was not a child of Hades I could only control +1 skeleton per 2 levels and it needed about one fifth of my MP to summon even one minion with one third of my skills. Can you believe it…. Well there goes my dreams of world domination via an undead army… boooooooooo. At this rate I can only summon 15 skeletons at level 30, no where near for even a proper war battalion.

It was exactly on 5th of January 2016(coincidentally my birthday), I had " **the dream"**. The day was mostly ordinary, well as ordinary as possible for someone with gamer powers and my **ID** skill finally leveled up enough to give me access to the spider area. I had a hefty dinner, watched some porn in the net …. a 10 years old surfing porn, I know right, sounds ridiculous but unfortunately true… I needed to vent my frustrations. Anyway I drank my cup of milk, like any good normal 10 years boy, locked my door, checked for my knife and dagger, checked my stats and then tried to sleep.

Keyword "tried to", for no sooner had I closed my eyes I was like whisked away into another world.

 _Dream sequence_

 _I stood on the top of a cliff facing a valley open towards the sea at one side. The sky was dark, filled with tumulus clouds wreathed in a crown of lightning, voicing its displeasure with successive thunderclaps. The sea too raged … massive waves lapped the shore as if trying to touch the sky, while the winds shrieked and howled in fury signifying the arrival of a soon to start tempest . The shadows writhed as if alive, lashing around violently trying to smother every source of light in its grasp. The sun was visible as a dull glowing ball of light, hardly peeking through the clouds while the moon looked ashen._

 _Wait the sun and the moon together, now that was freaky. Suddenly a trumpet was heard signaling the arrival of a massive army from the shore, wearing Greek style armor wielding spears, swords, maces, bows and a number of other weapons. Surprisingly the army consisted of humans, mermen, and even the undead. The earth trembled from their united footsteps and shouts._

 _Suddenly another trumpet was heard, but this one seemed way more ominous somehow and it was. An army emerged from the opposite side, near the cliffs I was standing on. This one was however manned with solely the undead, wearing black and red armour. Archers lined up on the cliffs aiming at the enemy. Shield bearers formed walls of interlocking shields. Standing like a sea of blood, the undead looked very intimidating. Even the sky was filled automations carrying weapons._

 _Then the generals emerged on both sides. On the Greek sides was a blond, heavily muscled dude carrying a spear riding a cloud ….. like horse thing. On the black side was a man wearing a menacing ruby red armour glowing with black runes, carrying an ethereal black sword on his hip. For a single moment they observed each other before charging liked raging bulls. Where they met a shockwave followed. The battle field became littered with bodies, flying limbs, blood and screams. After sometimes it was, visible that the black army was slowly but surely overwhelming their Greek counterparts._

 _Just when hope seemed lost a massive lightning bolt descended from the sky striking the black general. A massive tsunami arose drowning the back army while the shadows rose eagerly devouring all in contact. A rain of bright gold and silver arrows rained down from the sky devastating the black army. In a flash of light 12 figures materialized in the battlefield and surrounded the black general. Of them three were very distinct. One was blinding white made of energy, very likely lightning. A second seemed to made up of the sea surrounded by an armour of super condensed storm while the last was like a shadowy wraith radiating immense fear and malice. As they united their weapons to vaporize him a black transparent shield, in the shape of a hand decorated with a red swastika at the centre appeared before him, protecting the general from all the blasts without suffering a scratch. A much higher player has entered the field I realized, as the black general started laughing._

 _Suddenly an unholy wind stated blowing carrying with it an immense dust cloud and the howling of a million beasts. The clouds, thunder and lightning cleared in an instant, showing the sky, sun and the moon in all their glory before an impenetrable darkness covered them, eclipsing both the sun and the moon. It started raining, not water no, but blood. The earth trembled like a leaf in a hurricane as cracks appeared at regular intervals spewing lava. The sea itself started boiling the shadows were banished. The cracks led towards a huge mountain, which looked ready to blow. And blow it did, like a zillion nuclear bombs, spewing out thousands tones of molten rocks, lava and smoke as a figure rose from its shadows._

 _No matter how much I tried I could not see it clearly. The only thing visible was that it (or so I assumed) had long night black hair flying wildly in 10 directions, blocking out the sky, stars. One hand held a scimitar while the other hand had a bowl. Cloaked in an aura of living dark fire, the figure looked regal and very very dangerous. And then the figure opened its eyes ….everything went boom, as if a hypernova has taken place. My eyes closed automatically as I was swept in a whirlpool of darkness. All I could hear were screams of begging and forgiveness and a laugh so unearthly that I nearly caused me to die of an heart attack._

 _End of dream._

I woke up screaming, begging for forgiveness from an unknown power. As I looked around in my room I could still feel the ungodly primordial force of the unknown figure surrounding me watching and judging me. And from that moment I knew my life was doomed.

 **Stats**

 **Name : Perseus Jackson , level 6**

 **Race : Demigod.**

 **Class: None.**

 **Type : None**

 **Title : Fates chew toy.**

 **Status: HP : 260**

 **CP: 260**

 **Str : 24**

 **Dex : 27**

 **Vit : 35**

 **Int : 20**

 **Wis : 35**

 **Luk : 20**

 **Points: 10.**

 **Perks: Swordsman –** make swords skill 30% easier to learn. Gives a bonus of 50% extra damage to enemies while using a sword. Increases +1 dex per level .

 **Son of " …..?…. "-** +50% swordsmanship skill efficiency , -50% archery skill efficiency, +30% easier and stronger water magic and skills , +20% easier and stronger earth magic and skills,+10% easier and stronger storm magic and skills , regeneration in presence of water , horse and aqua speech ,-2 wis .

Ps. Can be upgraded in future.

 **Blessing of " …..?... "-** +50% attractiveness , +30% charm speak , gain seduction and deception skills faster , +30% silvertongue ,+1 int per level.

 **Status conditions :**

 **Dyslexia** : "I am illiterate . " Demigod flaw. Can be overcome with enough wis.

 **ADHD: "** I am a cannonball ." Demigod flaw . Gives you better battle reflexes and co-ordinations. Permanent condition.

 **Abilities :**

 **Gamers mind : level max** :Gives immunity against mental interferences at all levels.

 **Gamers body : level max :** makes the body like a video game . Hp, Mp, Cp restored, all status

conditions removed on sleeping.

 **Charm speak : level 18:** Charm or bamboozle your worst enemies . Become a politician. +25% easier negotiations , +35% more attractiveness , +20% more easier to control others.

 **Water manipulation** : **level 10:** Manipulate the water to do your bidding . Water bending +20% easier. **Attacks** : drilling water bullet 20MP.

Water javelin 50MP.

 **Geomancy: level 20:** The ability to mould and break the earth at will. Move the earth like water, Release earthquakes or rise mountains, the earth is your domain. At higher levels will allow user to control other advanced forms of earth. Gives +40% bonus to earth magic. Healing magic increases +30% faster.

 **Stone bullet: level 20:** A bullet of stone that can both damage and slow down enemies. Damage increases with int and wis scores. Now can shoot 4 bullets at the same time. Now it causes additional blunt trauma and broken bone status effects as well as 7% chance of stunning the enemies

 **Storm manipulation: level 5 :** The air is your broomstick just don't fall off .+10% storm bending easier.

 **Silvertongue:** **level 15:** Talk the pants off your enemies . Who needs a sword I have a tongue. +25% convincing others to listen to you , +25% lying and deception , +15% easier to barter.

 **Poison resistance: level 22:** makes you 22% resistant to poisons and harmful substances.

 **Physical endurance: level 12:** negates 6% of any damage taken.

 **Hand to hand combat: level 13:** gives 26% more strength, speed, and vitality in combat. Increases damage by 27%, reduces damage taken by 17%, increase critical damage by 13%.

 **Dehydrating ball: level 15:** A ball of immense heat that dehydrates enemies from inside and out. Damage increases with int and wis scores. Ignores most armors.

 **Current strike: level 12:** A low level shock spell that can cause damage by touch. Causes paralysis and numbness at higher levels. Damage increases with int and wis scores

 **Observe: level 16:** Gain information about your surroundings. Higher levels give more info.

 **NECROMANCY: level 10:**

Allows the user to summon 5 undead minions

Can reanimate corpses at higher levels.

You can learn another skill when current skill reaches level 30.

 **Divine Ocean heal: level 10**

Heals 60HP, 60MP, all status effects, special (adverse) conditions, diseases and curses (with soul shards).

Heals 60HP,60MP,all status effects, diseases and minor curses (without soul shards).

Needs at least 1 MP to activate.

 **DAGGER MASTERY: level 8:**

Play with a dagger. Gives +8% CRITICAL CHANCE. Gives +8% CRITICAL DAMAGE.

Passively increases dex by 16%.

 **Instant dungeon: level 5**

Uses 95MP per dungeon creation.

Allows the user to create a sub dimension for various purposes.

Forms: empty, spider.

 **Hyperion's cloak: level 10**

I'm dynamite babes. A cloak of intense, blistering dry heat capable of desiccating nearby opponents quickly. Damage increases with INT.

Range: 6m.

Warning: At lower levels can cause harm to nearby allies as well.

 **Danger sense: level 12**

I'm Spiderman. Alerts you of nearby danger.

Range: Active: 12m, Passive: 6m.

 **Malice: level 10**

A technique which allows the user to project his heartfelt malice, hate and rage towards opponents in the form of an oppressive aura. At higher levels user can use it selectively or focus it on a single opponent.

Can cause temporary paralysis in weaker opponents.

Range: 10m.

 **Cursed blood: level 3**

 **Cost: 10MP/min**

A dangerous technique that should be used as a last resort. Grants INCREASED powers but The user inevitably loses control of their bloodlust and fights like a berserker without any concern about himself or others. Targets enemies first and then allies as well.

Effects: +30% STR

+30% DEX

+30% VIT

-2 INT/level (auto)

-2 WIS/level (auto)

Increases all attack damages by 30%. Increases malice by 2 levels/use.

Ignores all passive damages and effects (bar a few) when active.

Increases susceptibility to poison, magic and curses when active. Causes exhaustion, weakness and internal bleeding. Decreases effects of healing spells, items, food.

Effects increases at higher levels. Needs divine parent's blessing to circumvent negative damage or presence of a large "?" body.

Can be negated using special healing skills.

Sleeping in bed reverses all negative effects (except int and wis scores).

 **p.s.: Reviews make me happy.**

 **Also cyber cookies to those who can guess whose figure was that in Percy's dream.**

 **Chow and a bit late happy new year.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **I own nothing. All the characters belong to their respective creators(apart from those created by me).**_

Now this is my first story. So don't go apeshit on me if its not upto the mark.

I'm time-skipping a bit(only 2 years) ….

 **Chapter 6** : Percy goes batman …

 _Last episode we found our protagonist having a nightmarish dream about a war(maybe a vision) between Greeks and a mysterious army , each side helped by mysterious entities. Now …_

Percy 12 years old….

Well first the good news. I have finally become taller, well not giant tall or anything but definitely taller than my classmates and more importantly gained abs ….. freaking ABS … can you believe a 12 year old kid with muscles and a four pack. Its awesome tell you, AWESOME…well with the side-effect of bringing even more attention on me by Angelo's "guests".

Several of my skills/spells have either upgraded of maxed out in these years. Geomancy has maxed out at level thirty. Evidently I needed to gain the blessing of a major earth deity to advance it. Similarly the stone bullet, current strike and Hyperion's cloak spells have also maxed out at level 25, 20 and 15 respectively. The dehydrating ball spell has evolved into the scorching volley spell and I have finally found a way to increase my cursed blood skill without the penalties. Yay for me.

Oh and I have also created a menagerie of spiders in my back yard.

My ID skills have finally leveled up to 10 giving me access to the spider dungeon. I know spiders might sound weak but trust be I literally have shivers thinking about the spider boss. I mean I had to face …..well no point spoiling it before hand. Let e tell you how I nearly DIED at the hands errr legs of the … dum dum dum ….. "Spider queen".

 _Flashback*****************-*****************************-_

 _After a certain point, no matter how much I tried, I could not seem to increase my attributes status without investing points in them. You know what happens when a character gains too many points in his attributes without leveling in a video game …. Yes I Percy Jackson seemed to have finally reached the level cap for my current level._

 _So I decided to try out my awesome dungeon powers to gain valuable XP for leveling. That it would also give me the opportunity to farm for crafting materials as well as pocket change, may or may not have motivated me. Now since it was a spider dungeon it obviously was going to feature spiders as the main villain….. I mean really spiders, 8 legged little creeps. How hard could it be killing a bunch of spiders? Sure they had poison but with my poison resistance it would be a breeze ….. or so I had assumed. Too bad I did not know what horrors awaited me in there._

 _Any way I stocked up on food (in case I got hungry since the spiders couldn't even hurt me , I was so sure), attached my trusty Vrischika to the hip and set forth to eradicate the spiders from the earth. All will bow before my awesome might… he he he. I reached my scheduled spot and called out_

 _ **ID CREATE**_

 _Immediately sounds dimmed as the world bleed to a layer impenetrable darkness before shattering like broken mirror. Talk about a bad omen … jeez. Anyway as observing my surroundings I immediately noticed that I was no longer at the park rather in a dense jungle. The air was hot and humid. The trees looked tall and sturdy, with branches spreading out in all directions. The forest canopy seemed to stretch for miles forming an unending umbrella of leaves that kept the grounds dark and mysterious even during mid-day. Even the forest floor was covered with dense shrubs and small bushes. Some had berries on them which looked exotic and could not apparently be picked by me … trust me I tried plenty of times._

 _Suddenly the nearby shrubs rustled as though something as wading through it. As I took out my dagger in anticipation of a fearsome mutant spider man thing, the leaves parted to reveal a ,a,…. A tiny albino spider. I promptly burst out laughing. After getting my laughter under control, I promptly grabbed the spider and started to cuddle it. It was so cute. The hairs were so soft, a bit prickly but its venom was hardly a threat to me._

 _ **OBSERVE:**_

 _ **Teeny tiny spiderling: The smallest of all spider types, capable of jumping great distances swiftly, they act as mostly scouts for their bigger cousins. They look very cuddly but are armed with very potent venom capable of paralyzing prey swiftly.**_

 _ **Can be tamed with enough skill or practice.**_

 _ **It is advised to have a poison resistance greater than level 10 before handling them.**_

 _ **HP:50, MP: 50**_

 _As I did not have the heart to kill the little thing, I decided to shove it in my inventory and gather a few more for my collections. spiders were after all social creature …. Well some were, others were cannibals._

 _Anyway I had gathered about 20 teeny spiders, when I got a glimpse of the real threats. My danger sense alerted me that I was being watched. A group of 6 tiger sizes spiders were glaring at me from the canopy cover, preparing to jump me at a seconds notice._

 _ **OBSERVE:**_

 _ **Tiger spider: These are the sentry cum hunters of the spider world. Growing as big as a full grown tiger, they are very capable jumpers. Armed with a tough carapace, sharp pincers and corrosive acid they aim to kill rather than disable.**_

 _ **Warning: stay away from the acid as it can dissolve steel easily.**_

 _ **Weakness: Their eyes and fire.**_

 _ **HP:100 MP: 100**_

 _Yikes, there goes my poison resistance advantage. Pretty sure it would not protect me from steel dissolving acids. Hmm wonder if I can get an acid resistance as well … have to test it in the real world, preferably with lots of food nearby just in case I've to regenerate something. Reminds me of the movie "ALIEN". Ewe facehuggers….. shudder._

 _Well I'm not getting close and personal with these creepy crawlies anytime soon, if I can help it and say offence is the best defense. So before they can pounce on me, I decide to bury them alive. Lifting my left foot, I bring it back down on the earth with a vengeance while activating my geomancy._

 _Just as a pebble creates ripples on a water surface, the earth below my foot rippled outwards in concentric waves, shaking and toppling all the nearby trees in a radius of 20 meters.( Yay for geomancy)._

 _Of course as the trees fell, so did the spiders most getting crushed in the process. Only 2 remained alive but stunned and woozy barely capable of crawling let alone fighting, indicated by a flashing health bar, but two of my dehydrating balls took care of them reliably, leaving behind two charred corpses._

 _ **Ping**_

 _ **Quest: Clear the spider dungeon.**_

 _ **Rewards: Kill boss spider - 1000XP,?**_

 _ **Kill big ass spiders – 100XP each(x6)**_

 _ **Kill teeny tiny spiders - -100 XP each(you should be ashamed to kill such cute critters)**_

 _ **Loot.**_

 _ **Failure: death.**_

 _ **Accept Reject**_

 _Well free XP is always nice so_ _ **Accept.**_ _Thank god I did not kill those babies. Else I would wave de-leveled by now (is that even possible).Still whatever._

 _For the next three hours I did nothing but ambush and kill those tiger spiders. Generally I would place myself in one of the clearings surrounded by large trees, as bait. Then when release an earthquake to topple the trees and destabilize the spiders enough so that they were easy kills. Just skive them with the poisoned dagger or put holes in them via drilling water bullets or the earth bullets._

 _How ever problems stated when the giant spiders arrived. Too big to be crushed by trees an too tough for the elemental bullets to pierce the carapace, and capable of spitting highly volatile acid bombs and sticky poisonous webs, I had to improvise while running through the undergrowth. Add to that they could aggro their enemies and each strike would cost be 60 HP…. I was royally screwed._

 _Well I could probably pierce the armor with my water javelin but I needed a big enough water source to create a bunch of them without additional mana drain, unlike the bullets. I felt very much screwed when suddenly a light-bulb clicked._

 _If I could shape the water, maybe I could shape the earth as well. The problem was finding a necessary time and place to create the skill… well if there was nothing else I could always create a landing._

 _Using 3 consecutive earthquakes, I cleared a section of the forest, giving me some space as well as time to work my magic. Firstly I concentrated on the landing itself, moving and loosening the earth turning it liquid and soft like quicksand, forming a giant pitfall covered with a thin layer of the earth._

 _Concentrating once again, I raised the earth in the form of thick, sharp, javelin like spikes to cover the pit floor. As I waited for the spiders I prepared a volley of the dehydrating ball spell for my enemies praying fervently that it would be enough to drown them._

 _Fortunately the spiders fell for my trick and crashed into the pitfall…..curse of the aggro mentality, and impaled themselves on the spikes. Well mostly, but some needed a bit more persuasion … read heat ball spell ….. to ease their way into the next great adventure. Well that and a few stabbings from my dagger for the more resilient ones. Since it would always return back to me in 3 sec exactly when thrown I could practice my aim without any fear of losing my weapon._

 _After this my journey became much easier… I would either lead them to a pitfall trap and pelt them with my dagger and spell from a distance or I would destabilize them first with en earthquake and then skewer them with earth spikes. Practice makes perfect. Also I did not forget to replenish my reserves using my OP healing skill._

 _An hour later, just when I was think about quitting, bored out of my mind_

 _ **Ping**_

 _ **The boss queen approaches. Get ready.**_

 _Well there's Murphy's Law._

 _The earth shook as a hole opened up before me, and a gigantic spider spewed forth from its unknown depths like those face-huggers in the AVP MOVIE. TALK ABOUT CREEPY AND COPYRIGHT ISSUES._

 _ **Observe**_

 _ **Jorogomo: level 15: Mother of all spiders, she's the queen bitch you must defeat to win the dungeon. Beware for she can use poison gasses to sizable her enemies before devouring them alive, albeit very slowly over a couple of years.**_

 _ **HP:1600 MP:1600**_

 _The spider queen was beautiful, even in her monstrous form. Her lower body was that of an albino spider with intricate markings in Prussian black, while her upper body was that of a supermodel. With her sparkling blue eyes, rosy lips, aristocratic face, silky golden hair, sinful figure and most importantly her perky breasts, I am sure most of her preys would willingly come to her embrace just to have a look at her visage._

 _I quickly hid in a nearby bush while trying to formulate a plan. I knew I could not fight her fairly … 1600 HP , yeah not in my current dreams. I needed to find a water source. I had noticed a big lake nearby while hunting her broodlings and now I had to lead her there._

 _Concentrating on my geomancy powers I caused the earth walls to rise up all around her suddenly, to trap her but she was, as expected, too agile for such a simple trick. Like a pro-athlete she leapt up in the air while spitting out concentrated acid blobs towards my general direction, avoiding being boxed._

 _Fortunately I had already expected such a move and actually double layered my trap._

 _As she descended on the ground I caused it melt into quicksand trapping her legs while causing the nearby soil to rise up and impale her in form of large stone javelins, draining nearly 3/5_ _th_ _of her health. Leaping from my cover I started pelting her with my heat balls, while simultaneously throwing my dagger and neatly severing three of her 8 legs._

 _Well that was a mistake apparently. Fueled by her fires of feminine fury… hey I'm the prey here… she suddenly spewed out a veritable torrent of corrosive liquids melting through most of the spike while charging towards me recklessly._

 _Being wise, I fled. Weaving through the trees, I manipulated the air currents with my storm powers to surround me in a shell and glided through the trees while simultaneously activating my divine heal to restore my strength ….. take that about multitasking._

 _I had almost reached lake when something solid and sharp slammed into my side causing me to crash headfast into the lake along with a couple of very friendly trees. I have been bombed by a giant log of all things….. talk about shitty luck. At least I fell in the lake, anywhere else I would probably have been a pancake by now. Demigod pancake anyone._

 _Even as I groaned in pain, I did not forget to repeatedly cast my divine heal while simultaneously preparing my next move. I activated my_ _ **CURSED BLOOD**_ _SKILL, fully intending to drown enemy. I could feel my bloodlust awakening, the boost felt incredible, better than a drug high._

 _As soon as the spider queen reached the shore, I caused the lake water to rise up like a lasso, encircling and binding her while liquidizing the grounds below her rapidly. As a result she was swept of her feet … not in a romantic way …. and fall into the water._

 _Entrapping her in a water capsule, I cut off her air supply while pin-cushioning her with the water javelins, repeatedly. Creating dozens of water whips in addition; I commanded them to strike her repeatedly, rending flesh from bones, tainting the lake in spider blood. NOT SATISFIED, I swam in close and released a huge blast of current in the water making her screech in pain. It damaged us both but I would automatically heal in the water unlike her._

 _It was tiring, but in the end one of the water javelins managed to pierce her heart, barely and ended her life finally. As soon as she died , the world shattered into an infinite fragments before reforming into my real life world( as close as mu life was to reality)._

 _ **Ping**_

 _ **New skills created.**_

 _ **Skills have leveled up.**_

 _ **Geomancy: level 24.**_

 _ **Earth javelin: level 6: A javelin of earth doing severe damage. With enough skill they can be formed out of energy alone. Damage depends on INT and WIS.**_

 _ **Hyperion's cloak has reached maximum level.**_

 _ **Hyperion's cloak: level 15.**_

 _ **Stone bullet spell has maxed out.**_

 _ **Stone bullet: level 25**_

 _ **Current strike spell has maxed out.**_

 _ **Current strike: level 20.**_

 _ **Water manipulation: level 15**_

 _ **Water whip spell created. 30 MP**_

 _ **Water capsule spell created. 50MP**_

 _ **Cursed blood has leveled up. Due to being in water no negative penalties has occurred.**_

 _ **Cursed blood: level 10**_

 _ **Dehydrating ball has evolved to scorching volley spell due to prolonged use.**_

 _ **Quest: Clear the spider dungeon.**_

 _ **Status: done.**_

 _ **Rewards: Kill boss spider - 1000XP, skill book, random skill upgrade**_

 _ **Kill big ass spiders – 100XP each(x25)**_

 _ **Kill teeny tiny spiders - -100 XP each (you should be ashamed to kill such cute critters)**_

 _ **Loot: 10 spider fangs, 20 spider hearts, 5 HP Potions & 3 MP potions of low grade, 30 spider silk sheets, 10 vials of spider venom.**_

 _ **Failure: death.**_

 _ **You have leveled up 4 times.**_

… _ **..*****************************************…...**_

 _ **A few reviews would make me very happy …**_


	7. the Dark Devi (I)

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **I own nothing. All the characters belong to their respective creators(apart from those created by me).**_

Now this is my first story. So don't go apeshit on me if its not upto the mark.

I'm time-skipping a bit(only 2 years) ….

 **Chapter 6** : the "Dark" DEVI …(part 1)

 _They say death is what all men fears, but it's oblivion that fear itself fears …_

You know I thought having gamer powers was cool. I thought I could do anything, even channel earthquakes through my body. I tried it and all it got me were a couple of broken ribs, fractured limbs, ruptured kidneys, spleen, liver, a punctured heart and oh it somehow turned my genitals to paste … my dick was turned to paste ….. how ….. I suffered the ultimate humiliation, self castration.

But enough of self pity (involving lots of chocolate chip cookies and ice-cream ….. yay ice-cream), I finally decided to try out the dog dungeon.

On a completely unrelated note I've discovered that any living thing, if stored in my inventory, actually stays alive for an indefinite amount of time.

How? Well after conquering the spider queen ( super sexy model) I had forgotten about them totally . so when I opened my inventory after a week I was surprised to find those buggers were actually alive. As soon as I released them, they kind looked around a bit and scrambled off.

A few days later I found them building a small nest in an abandoned shed near my apartment. The webbings turned out to be a profitable, sustainable source of very good quality silk with a rather high price and demand in the market. So now I have a lot of "pocket money" by selling the silk, anonymously of course, through the gaming system.

Who knew I could actually buy and sell through it? Talk about having awesome powers. He he he …

Oh and the skill books that I got from killing the spider queen were all a bust, because apparently I needed to be a son of Athena of one of the mind gods to even learn them. But I stored them anyway; you never know when you might need them to negotiate.

Any way after stocking up on food and other essentials I went to my usual hiding spot at the park and

 **ID CREATE**

Once again the real world shattered giving way to the dungeon world. Unlike the spider dungeon which was a tropical forest, this one was a semi-desert with sparse vegetation, undulating sand dunes and fierce but somehow arctic cold winds … even with a huge scorching sun hanging overhead. Talk about weird worlds.

 **Ping**

 **Quest 3: clear the dungeon**

 **Kill the huskies.**

 **Kill the blood hounds.**

 **Kill the Boss hound.**

 **Hidden: Find the ?**

 **Rewards : experience, loot, ?,?**

 **Accept Decline**

You know if I'm not wrong the boss hound would be some kind of a Cerberus but it was the blood hounds that sounded ominous to me. Still if I wanted to evolve I needed to accept it. So

 **Accept**

Anyway after walking for about a mile (well a mile to me), I saw my first enemy….. a bunch of cute and cuddly huskies playing around in a small clearing. Owww so cute, I love huskies.

So instead of slaughtering them I decided to skirt around, but of course knowing my luck, they got my scent and charged me, snarling and spitting.

 **Observe:**

 **Huskies:**

 **HP:300 CP:300**

 **Though they look cute and cuddly, the huskies are have been infected by a parasite resulting in them becoming cannibalistic beasts that would rend anyone, even their own young, for food. They have little strength but are extremely agile and hunt in packs lest they themselves become food.**

 **They have a poisonous bite and can infect the victims with diseases.**

 **Weak to earth/lightning spells. Immune to poison (unless you are a god).**

Well they seemed agile (judging from their speed), so I released a devastating earthquake In order to stall them while preparing to release the scorching volley spell.

But it turns out; the earthquake was so strong that it was a KO move. Talk about being anti-climatic.

Anyway while searching around I systematically killed off another 8 packs of different breeds of dogs. Having an ability that allowed me to manipulate the earth itself made the hunt very easy and unfair (to them).

I would use my danger sense skill to detect the dog packs and then use the earth spells to kill them off. Sometimes sniping them off with the stone bullets or trapping them in quicksand and the impaling them with earth spikes.

I even trained my water whip and water capsule spells as well. When the long range got a bit too boring, I decided to change my tactics. Using the **Malice** skill I would first stun the dogs and take them out one by one using the dagger. Apparently the morning glory poison around the blade was corrosive to them as well. That was until I met up with the alpha hounds.

Bigger than a grown man, with slick muscled bodies, powerful legs, twin heads, maws of razor teeth and wine red eyes the looked extremely intimidating. Their skin was however most frightening. Almost transparent it clearly showcased the muscles and blood vessels below giving a hellish appearance.

 **Blood hounds: level: 10**

 **HP: 800 CP: 500**

 **Born of innocence, fueled by pride these dogs had the audacity to criticize Artemis on one of her hunts and hence were cursed to become such abominations. They hate all demigods and the "?".**

 **These "things" can drain about 3 liters of blood with a single bite, while pumping the prey full with high voltage electricity. Beware of its flame breath which can melt steel.**

 **Weak to water.**

I know it's kind of scary, facing a pack of two-headed demonic canines even in ones dreams but to face such demons in reality in a kill or be killed scenario….it scared me too. However I needed to eliminate them if I wanted the boss to reveal itself.

Thankfully they were weak to water which is my specialty. But I needed to distract them somehow first and separate them. As a pack I stood no chance against them.

Anyway I crawled towards them, as close as I could without detection, and hid behind some bushes. There were 12 of them but were thankfully too busy squabbling with each other, to pay attention to me.

I took advantage of their distraction. Concentration on the earth, I fed it my energy not unlike when I used my earthquakes, but in a much more controlled fashion. I could feel it slithering towards my targets along the crust, trying to escape my control and lash out at everything but I preserved and clamped down on it with an iron will….. thank you gamer's mind. I guided and spread the energy near them in an intricate pattern around them and released it suddenly.

The reaction was frightening to say the least. Like a napalm bomb the earth blew up below them forming multiple fissures lined with rows of spikes, lifting them upwards like ragdolls only to be brought back by gravity and impaled on the spikes.

Only 3 survived but were severely injured, I could tell from the dripping holes on their bodies. Without giving them any chance to heal, I sprinted towards them. The first one I decapacitated with a single strike from my dagger while simultaneously nailing the remaining two with water bullets.

Only one survived, though one of the two heads was mangled beyond last one however opened its mouths and chomped down on it's fallen brethrens slowly rejuvenating and regenerating its health in front of my eyes.

I knew it would be extremely hazardous to my health if I allowed it to gorge itself on anymore flesh. So I attacked. Summoning my water whips I directed them towards the dog, intending on skewering it alive but succeeded only partially.

The dog avoided my attacks, weaving through and dodging the whips like a pro-ballerina and tried running away from me. Unwilling to let my adversary escape, I unleashed an earthquake to destabilize its footing. As I rushed at the hound I saw it was getting ready to spit something towards me. With lightning fast reflexes I shielded myself using the water capsule spell and not a moment too soon a giant flamethrower spewed out from its mouth straight at me.

This is why I loved water spells, for their sheer versatility. What was meant as a prison to capture and drown enemies, now acted as a barrier for me against the flames and being the son of Poseidon I could breathe underwater indefinitely. So it was a win-win situation for me. However I was soon proved very very wrong, as my defense turned into my greatest liability moments later.

As the hellish flames collided with the water barrier, it started to evaporate very fast…well faster than I could generate it at any rate. In a few moments I could feel the heat already penetrating the shield while boiling the water and I knew if I did not do something I was screwed. I would be boiled alive if I stayed in the capsule any longer. But if I let it down now I would be burned to crisp in moments.

Wedged between the devil and the deep sea I did the only thing I could. I tried to lower the temperature of the water capsule to combat the rising temperatures. Remembering some of the lessons from some books I tried to remove the excess energy from the water by channeling it in the earth through me.

Pretty soon I realized it did nothing, and I was still getting boiled but this time from inside out. So I concentrated on the water, its soothingness, its fluidity, its coolness and willed it to freeze. I grew desperate as I pushed more and energy while concentrating on the cold feeling when suddenly

 **Ping**

 **Water manipulation has leveled up.**

 **Ice magic skill tree unlocked.**

 **New spell created.**

 **Ice shard: level 1: Creates a cloud of icy shards sharp enough to pierce steel.**

Finally success; but I had no time for cheering. Concentrating on the feeling of ice I allowed the spell to accumulate on my palm in the form of a tight, glowing icy sphere and just as I pointed it towards the fire, it suddenly spluttered and died out. Observing the dog I realized it was out of MP and so was I.

But I had the advantage. Activating my **divine ocean heal** skill I not only restored my HP but my MP as well, while the dog was busy restoring itself by cannibalizing on its fallen allies. Without a warning I attacked it with my new spell.

As Shards of razor ice flew towards the hound, intent on skewering it, the dog once again blew out a flamethrower which instantly overpowered my spell. That was understandable given I had just unlocked it. I jumped out of its path and charged the dog, dagger in one hand the spell on another, weaving around the fire balls that now spewed from its mouth jaws.

Not that I was idle as well. Every time it took a breather, I would launch my own attacks of ice shards and water whips. It became a battle of attrition and stamina which eventually I won.

But before I could celebrate however, the entire dungeon shattered like it has been forcefully struck by a hammer and a terrible force seemed to pull my very soul into darkness unknown, and it was succeeding. It felt like my entire existence was being erased, as if the very gods have decided to personally drag me into hell. Unable to withstand the power, I blacked out.

I woke up god knows how many hours later, nursing a massive headache. As I tiredly opened my eyes all I could see was darkness, an impenetrable layer of inky black darkness. Even my other senses were dulled to an extreme end, except for my danger sense which was screaming at me to move, run, hide …. do anything but remain lying there in the open.

Unfortunately even the slightest movements caused so much pain that it felt I've been moves through a grinding machine. I tried activating my healing skill; even concentrating on mana caused extreme pain. But I needed to find shelter. Dragging through the pain I somehow sat up. Now that my eyes had become accustomed to the dark, I realized I way lying in an opening at the middle of a forest, made of the skeletons of long dead tree husks.

It was eerily silent; not even the usual chirruping of the nocturnal insects was audible. Only flickering shadows, blacker than the night itself was visible as they hypnotically danced between the branches, like some unknown sentry of this dead forest.

The Absolute silence, compiled with darkness, starless skies, the shadowy remains of the trees made me nearly piss my pants in fright. I crawled towards the nearest tree and luckily found a hollow in its stump, and holed myself there, soon drifting into an uneasy sleep.

After sometimes(I have no idea how much), I woke up completely still sore from last nights ordeal when the **gamers body** should have generally taken care of all my pains while sleeping. I knew something was wrong.

As I wracked my brain for a possible reason, my ADHD riddled mind brought up a number of possible situations ranging from a simple harmless dream at one end to a possible "Matrix" movie situation at the opposite end, a voice suddenly spoke out;

 _ **Perseeeoussssss**_

At first I thought it as a figment of imagination and had nearly dismissed it when suddenly

 _ **Perseeeoussssss Jackson**_

I knew I was in dip shit, like literally…. here I was trapped in an unknown world while a mysterious voice spoke out my name. Listening closely I realized it was not a single voice, it was an amalgamation of 10 different voices coming from 10 different directions…each voice subtly different from seductive to gravelly, from regal to savage, from motherly to divine. However one appealed to me the most. It awoke something in my chest that I had never felt before. LONGING .

But one thing was for sure it was not a monster calling me, no the voice was divine in nature, most definitely a god/goddesses and very very powerful and something was telling me to follow it.

As I came out of the hollow I took to my surroundings. Everything was strangely natural; green trees, birds chirruping, a bright blue sky illuminated by a black sun, skeleton heads hanging from trees. Yup everything was normal … wait a second a skeletal headed fruits, BLACK SUN … WTF …. Earth doesn't have a black sun.

As I contemplated the impossibility of the fruits and the colour of the sun the voice nudged me again…clearer this time and powerful.

Following the voice at a random direction soon I came to a large clearing in the forest. Opposite to me was the entrance to a cave blocked by the most intricately curved doors I've ever seen. It detailed battles; great battles between strange looking humans and demonic beings wielding weapons of great power.

 _ **Perseeeoussssss Jacksonnnn come to me, my child ….. enter my temple and be freed from all you insecurities, all your longings …..come child, come.**_

There was no mistaking this time, for as soon as I had stepped into the clearing the gates opened by themselves seamlessly.

The voice was heard again urging me to enter the cave. It was clear full of primordial, barely restrained power yet to me it felt surprisingly soft, welcoming and strangely motherly. It awoke long forgotten feelings in my chest, feelings that I thought I had buried away forever. Feelings that I had as a child when I still longed for a mother to hold me, love me, hug me and fill me with affectionate kisses. Feelings that I no longer wanted to experience.

I knew logically it could be a trap; no it was definitely a trap, but yet I bounded towards the voice uncaring of any possible consequence. I was no longer a demigod, not a gamer, or a rational thinker….. no I was a simple child, a child that has been separated for song from its mother and now just longed to be reunited with her once more , at any cost.

So I ran and ran; into the darkness of the cave ahead for I wanted to meet the voice and perhaps get to witness a real mother, someone who I have urged for since forever.

 _To be continued …_

…*****************…...

 **I need some reviews about the skills that Percy can develop related to necromancy and shadow magic.**

 **Oh and a special weapon as well.**

 **Also can you guys guess who the dark goddess mentioned here is?**


	8. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **I own nothing. All the characters belong to their respective creators(apart from those created by me).**_

Now this is my first story. So don't go apeshit on me if its not upto the mark.

 **Chapter 6** : The Zero Goddess …(part 2)

 _We never think that our mothers will die. It was like suddenly an abyss opened at my feet - I was standing on nothing. It was the strangest thing. Her passing away ripped the solidity out of the world._

 _ **Ben Okri**_

They say no matter how old, how cynical, and how vile a man becomes, in the end he would always seek the approval of his mother; I agree.

I never had a mother figure in my life nor had I wish for one. But today, at this moment, as I ran towards the voice unknown, I realized just how much longing, urge and desire I had previously buried in my heart for all these years and why my heart always tightened painfully whenever I saw a mother doting on her child.

It's simple really; I wanted a mother figure in my life. One, who would cuddle me, hug me, cook for me, read me bedtime stories, reassure me that there was no monster under my bed and finally keep me company no matter what I did. So today when I had a taste of what it felt like to have a mother, even if it was just a voice, I ran forward blindly to obtain it and I wouldn't allow ANYONE to block my way.

The tunnel seemed unending, filled with an everlasting darkness, twisting and turning like a snake at random times.

Several times I ran into walls….pretty sure my forehead and lips are bleeding. Combine that with torn clothes, dark circles, bloodshot eyes due to lack of sleep and rugged appearance I looked like a complete street urchin in my minds mirror.

Finally the tunnel ended along with its accompanying darkness as well. The tunnel opened into a gigantic cavern cradling an equally big lake at it's centre. The walls were mostly black and looked very smooth, too smooth to even be man made.

The cavern roof was not visible and neither were the usual stalagmites nor stalactites, so very common in such under ground caverns, giving it the appearance of stretching upto infinity.

The monotonous darkness only was broken by large crystal formations jutting out of the roof walls, hanging downwards like those huge, elaborate chandeliers found in some rich dude's ball room to awe the "esteemed" guests. Glowing faintly with every conceivable colour, they bathed the dark cave in a sublime light.

It was breathtakingly beautiful.

A faint mist rose from the stone floor, white and sparkling as it slowly spiraled into nothingness, added to the mystery. Scattered all over cave were strange glowing plants, with crimson leaves, ivory stems and pale blue flowers that seemed to be flourishing even in the darkness. Hibiscus, if I was not wrong.

I have seen them before, generally red even bi-coloured, but blue ones … never.

The lake looked deep; very very deep perhaps even deeper than an abyss. The water appeared so crystal clear, fresh, unmarred by pollution, so pure and natural. It called to me like a siren's song, inviting me to indulge myself to my heart's content. And Like a moth to a flame, I too drew closer to the water and very carefully took a dip.

I felt being drawn into an endless vortex of power, slowly rejuvenating and healing me yet burning me from inside and out simultaneously. I felt like bathing in acid.

Yet I didn't scream…no I couldn't scream, my vocal cords felt like being melted. My eyes had hot iron pokers digging into them while liquid fire seemed to flow in my veins in place of blood. I could feel my skin melting off …well at least it felt that way … and a thousand

I could only wish for the pain to stop, eyes closed, whimpering and clawing at my own skin, trying to rip it off.

Anything to stop the agony. ANYTHING.

JUST as suddenly the pain had begun, it ended and my vision cleared inexplicably. A heavy pressure seemed to have been lifted from my shoulders, like I had been weighed down somehow and now it has been lifted …. kinda like weight training … you know naruto and co.

My entire body seemed so light, fluffy, like I was floating in a cloud….an inexplicable feeling. All the previous feelings of agony seemed to have disappeared completely….like a distant nightmare of the past.

Taking a few deep breaths and mentally debating with myself for about a 1000 times, I opened my eyes. And promptly dropped my jaws.

For no longer was I in a dreary, dark cavern. No I seemed to have been transported at middle of what could be described aptly as a paradise among paradise' in earth.

I was on an island in the middle of a lake occupying a massive valley. All around large water-falls decorated the valley walls, continuously feeding the lake, forming gigantic and vivid rainbows. The lake water was crystal clear and sparkled white in the bright sunlight. It seemed to laugh and play as it flowed merrily downhill through the valley, tempting and calling me to take a dip in its cool refreshing water. Hundreds of blue lotus flowers blossomed in the lake filling the winds with a pleasant aroma.

All around large flocks of multicoloured swans, ducks, storks and other unknown birds played in the lake hunting, swimming or just jostling around. The air was filled with their vibrant calls.

It took me several seconds to process everything….I mean getting ripped into shreds and then put back together, not once but twice in a single day, will do that to anyone.

The island I was standing on was very nice. Filled with lush green trees, flowering plants and berry shrubs, a pearly white sand beach it looked like a resort. Many of the trees hung low with fruits…large, juicy fruits many times their normal sizes. Just looking at them made me salivate uncontrollably.

But before I could act on my carnal desire and defile the trees by stripping them of their fruits, the soft sounds of feet alarmed me. As I whiled around to face my unknown welcomer….. or I hoped he/she was …. I was greeted by the sight of the most beautiful man, no a boy, I've ever seen…. or was it the most handsome man ….. my brain was fried really.

Barely out of his teens, the boy had a very youthful face, smooth and aristocratic with a perfectly trimmed moustache and a goatee enhancing his masculinity. There was small tattoo around his naval; a black sun glowing out.

His upper body was bare but perfectly chiseled with multiple abs displayed proudly. With Hair as black as night, broad shoulders, golden bronze skin tone, muscled arms and a swimmers build, he looked like male vanity given form…Adonis but with exponentially enhanced looks. Frankly as much I loved women I wouldn't say no to dating him.

Sex on legs…yup that's what I will call him from now on.

An open golden crown, studded with diamonds interwoven with platinum threads adorned his head.

He wore a dhoti, like those Indians I've seen wear on occasions at home. Made of expensive looking yellow silk and adorned with sparkling gems it complemented him greatly. A single but extravagantly curved locket decorated with multiple precious stones adorned his chest, while a pair of wrist bands rested on his arms.

The left band was normal sized but the right wrist band stretched upto his shoulders. Made of a non reflecting black material, decorated with pulsating golden veins on its surface it surrounding a large ruby like gemstone, it cut a pretty intimidating sight.

Then I made a mistake ….. I looked into his eyes.

Where his pupils should have been, laid a ball of ethereal red fire, burning like a thousand suns. Suddenly they expanded and seemed to swallow my very existence in a furious vortex of red light. Like an unstoppable tsunami visions of violence, wars, bloodshed filled my soul. Massive armies fighting….men vs men, mend vs demons, deities vs demons … forges filled with terrible fires churning out countless weapons of war, rain of blood and limbs, men sacrificing millions in the name of war.

In the middle of this stood a figure…his figure but it had changed. Even more beautiful than before he had six heads and six arms, each holding a weapon of terrible power. That moment I knew the being before me was no man or even a demon or monster …. he was god ….more specifically a god of war.

"Hail lord Kartikeya, god of war, violence, strategy, weapons, armies, bloodshed and male fertility. The son of Rudra and Parvati, born of Ganga , nurtured by the Kritikays, the dark one, the six headed one, the spear wielding one, the eternal bachelor, the cave dwelling one, the club wielding one, the general of the heavens, slayer of Tarak, protector of mankind", a voice spoke.

To be continued…..

….***************************************************************…..

 **Sorry guys I'm having my exams and interviews soon. So I can't update too much. Sorry for the length of the chapter as well.**

 **Don't forget to review…**


	9. Chapter 9

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **I own nothing. All the characters belong to their respective creators(apart from those created by me).**_

Now this is my first story. So don't go apeshit on me if its not upto the mark.

I am back …. Mostly ….. Anyway . Enjoy this new chapter.

 **Chapter 7** : The Zero Goddess …(final)

Do you know what happens when you dump a pot of water in a pot of hydrochloric acid …. Guess … that's right you get burned ….. with a capital B.

And that is what was happening to me right now. The visions filled my head…whispering sweet promises of violence and power, to attack, maim kill and dismember. Not the god… no me. To die a horrible death all in the name of War.

I could see myself slowly roasted in an open fire, strangled by twisting vines of living fire, maimed by peacocks of all things , stabbed by a million blades, de-skinned and ripped apart or Cursed into hideous monsters … my limbs twisting, burning, and melting all at once as they gave away to a new shape.

All I wanted was to escape this agony ….. and the only way I could think of was death, to surrender and give my life to his feet….. anything to end this, this … nightmare. I could fell a distinct wetness sliding down my cheeks and a tremendous arousal between my legs.

!-! . Wait what … I was dying just by being in the presence of a god and yet I was getting aroused …. Fuck! I knew I was twisted …. But this was at a whole new level. Talk about being fucked up.

Suddenly the pain stopped, the visions ceased and the pain, terror gave way to numbness. The horrible smell of blood vanished and the agonizing cries became replaced with melodious sounds.

A powerful presence filled the whole landscape taking away with it all my fears, all my doubts and my weakness. My body felt rejuvenated once again … filled with the strength of a thousand men.

A pair of very strong arms embraced me, pulling up from sitting position (when did I sit down any way?) into a muscular chest.

A beautiful scent filled my nostrils, one that was filled with protection, purity, forests, earth and strangely axe ….. not an iron axe …. but the deo that we generally use to entice women( the ads said so at least ), all of it tempered with a subtle tinge of blood and steel. It was absolutely enchanting.

I was lifted off my feet, bridal style if I may add. I could feel us moving rather at a high speed if the winds buffeting my face were an indication. Taking a bunch of deep breaths I decided to open my eyes …. and immediately regretted it.

Don't get me wrong ….. I love adventure just as much as the next over-imaginative boy… add to it the gamer powers and you have a whole new perspective for the term adventure. But flying a thousand miles above the ground at jet speed on a peacock of all things …. was not, I repeat was not written in the gamer manual.

The ride ended as suddenly it has started and soon I was placed on solid grounds once again. Absolutely sure there was something solid below my feet I blindly searched around for something to hold on to, you know to calm down nerves….. still not trusting enough to open my eyes.

I groped around blindly until I found something firm to hold on ….. as I steadied myself, feeling up the pillar with my hands I realized …"hang on this isn't a pillar" I thought….." it almost feels like…. "

My eyes snapped open on their own accord and the first thing I saw were my hands groping the god on his …. Ahem, unmentionables …. Curse you my freaking hands, how could you betray me like this …..

Obviously sure that he was going to curse me I did the only thing I could … I ran around like a headless chicken ….(which I would totally deny in the future).

"Are you done panicking and groping around unsuspecting gods ", a deep warm voice asked" I'm not going to curse you, you know. I only want to speak with you".

I stopped as his voice registered in my mind. Turning towards him I bowed down, "I really did not mean to, I was a bit unbalanced ….. please forgive me my lord", I squeaked out somehow, still not trusting to him not to curse me anyway.

Hang on why was I getting panicked or even feeling fear for that matter … shouldn't the gamers mind stop it somehow ….. as a matter of fact what happened to my gamers powers any way. I mean they were given by CHAOS himself , no way could some war god stop them no matter how powerful.

"Look up", he commanded firmly "I will never harm a child nor curse you, unlike some I can hold my temper well enough. You will find many others no where near as much patient or accommodating as me….. especially my mother. Beware godling, insult her and I'll gut you alive, child of prophesy or not".

Well there goes my encouragement. Still I looked up anyway.

Gone were the godly garbs and ornaments. In their place stood a handsome boy of 15-16, clad in a pair of simple jeans, a very stylish v-neck and a blue leather jacket. With His eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, spiked black hair highlighted with blood orange streaks, biked shoes and a diamond studded earring on his left ear, he looked almost liked a normal teenager.

"Yo Percy, I am Kartikeya( I know the voice in head had already introduced you ….. you know when you're trying to drive me mad) but call me Krish anyway" and then he winked at me.

Realllllllllly . ! #$%. WTF. Wasn't he killing me a few moments earlier and now he's winking at me. Talk about being bipolar. Now what about my game….

"Thinking about your gamer powers", he asked "While they were given by lord CHAOS , you are no longer in his realm of power. You are in Kailash …. the abode of Shiva and Shakti…. specifically in my mother's temple. You can call me the high priest here".

Well he certainly didn't look like a priest. More like one of those respectable bikers and what happened to the peacock we were flying on…..

"I suppose you're right. I do look like a punkstar in these clothes. But don't tell my mom alright and yes I can read your mind."

"Now since you're in my mother's domain, for your powers to work again you need her blessings. So if you would just walk up these stairs ….. cue a bunch of marble steps jutted out of the earth … you would reach her temple", here he smiled nastily "you've only one hour to reach her temples before the natural energy here turns you into a statue … permanently."

"Oh and the stairs will sap your strength with every step you take. Some lemon drop loving old coot had built them to test dumb teenagers and increase his own strength."

Saying that the "jerk" (cue I heard that) disappeared, in a vortex of peacock feathers (way too dramatic I tell you) and I was left to climb up the steps all alone. Can you believe his audacity … hphmm.

Climbing up the stairs was exhausting …. I mean I lost count after the first 300 steps …. Who build them anyway? Hope he is chocking on a lemon drop. I WOULD CASTRATE HIM WITH A RUSTY SPOON.

( _In an alternate universe suddenly a senile manipulative old coot sneezed and messed up the memory charm he was in the process of casting on a dumb, over trusting, moronic protagonist and blew his head off, While choking on a lemon drop)_

Finally I reached what looked like a landing. It had a small pond and an assortment of berry shrubs. At the centre was a pedestal with a book lying on it.

The pedestal was a piece of art. Made entirely of marble it had many a scenes carved into it. The most striking was the image of a huge serpent surrounding a mountain like a chain with many humanoid figures holding on to the serpent from both sides.

The figure holding the tail portion looked incredibly beautiful while those holding the head portion of the snake looked more demonic in origin. The entire mountain was floating on the back of what appeared to be a turtle in an ocean. It was both awe inspiring and humbling.

"The churning of the ocean", a voice supplied to me.

And that's when I realized where I was. I was probably in the capital of one of the most dangerous and arguably one of the strongest godly pantheon's of the world. The Hindu gods.

How? Well after getting my gamer powers I had looked up the internet for all possible godly pantheons. Among them the Hindu pantheon looked the least divided.

With this knowledge I looked up the book. It looked simple enough at a first glance.

I was going to open the book when suddenly a familiar sound chimed

 **Ping**

 **Welcome gamer to this new world of power, dangers and gods. Here having strength and cunning does not mean you are at the top of the food chain. Respect and hard work determines your position in the hierarchy. Have fun and what ever you do do not ever underestimate anyone. You never know how a single entity can change your entire world.**

 **Now choose your path for once chosen there is no going back. Be careful what you choose for the entire game play will revolve around your choice from now on.**

In front of me stood a screen with 10 different icons/picture on them. The page was captioned the **"Daso Mahavidyas"** or the 10 great knowledge's of the world.

Well no pressure at all. I have read about them you know. The 10 forms of the goddess Parvati ranging from the darkest black to the brightest light, each capable of either total salvation or total unstoppable annihilation. These ladies were not to be trifled with.

Each of the icons showed one of the pictures of the respective goddesses in the following order ….

 _ **Kali – The "Devourer of Time" .**_

 _ **Tara – The Goddess as Guide and Protector, or Who Saves, Who offers the ultimate knowledge which gives salvation (also known as Neel Saraswati).**_

 _ **Tripura Sundari (Shodashi) – The Goddess Who is "Beautiful in the Three Worlds" .**_

 _ **Bhuvaneshvari – The Goddess as World Mother, or Whose Body is the Cosmos.**_

 _ **Bhairavi – The Fierce Goddess.**_

 _ **Chhinnamasta – The self-decapitated Goddess. \**_

 _ **Dhumavati – The Widow Goddess, or the Goddess of death.**_

 _ **Bagalamukhi – The Goddess Who Paralyzes Enemies with her sound.**_

 _ **Matangi – the Prime Minister of Lalita or the royal goddess.**_

 _ **Kamala – The Lotus Goddess; the "Tantric Lakshmi". Goddess of fortune and wealth.**_

Each had their own benefits and downsides and I had to decide on which path I wanted to follow. Yup no pressure at all.

I knew what I wanted. I wanted power, not to destroy but to both protect myself and those I would want to in the future. For that I needed to be strong. I needed to be unstoppable.

So I chose. No sooner had I clicked the icon a nerve wracking change happened in the environment. The sun dimmed, the colours and sounds muted in intensity, as an unholy howling filled the air. The ground shook as the pedestal slowly immersed into the earth and a gigantic cave became visible. The entire pond surrounding the pedestal had also changed completely. Where there was clean water now bubbled blood. The smell of iron was unmistakable.

Seeing no other alternative, I stepped into the cave. With every step elaborate torches burning with ghostly blue flame lit up the path way. They looked like those wilo-wisps shown in pokemon tv.

Walking a few steps the tunnel suddenly opened up into a chamber. At the far opposite end of the entrance stoop a giant statue, elaborately curved from the surrounding rock walls. The statue stood on a elevated marble platform with 7 steps leading up to it, each step entirely made up of a different precious stone.

The statue was magnificent. Made of an unknown rock/material it seemed to a give off light on its own….. which strangely enough was somehow black. It showed the figure of a female with ten hands, with eight hand holding different weapons and the remaining two holding a bleeding decapacitated head and a bowl beneath it.

She was adorned not with garland of flowers but a garland of demonic heads. She wore sparse ornaments but they only made here even more striking. As for clothes, she wore a dress of freshly cut humanoid hands strung in a garland of bones around her waist.

Standing atop a mountain of dead bodies (carved in stone of course) with one leg on the chest of a yogi and other on a bloodied skull, she looked like the empress of the night. The mother of chaos. She had three eyes, one her forehead two on her face.

But for all her fierceness, her face looked calm, full of kindness with her tongue coming out of her mouth as though she had committed a great sin.

She was Kali, the devourer of time, mother goddess. One who give ultimate protection to her devotees and destroys all their enemies. Death, destruction and night-mare given form. The ultimate protector and the ultimate destroyer.

When she slays her enemies and dances through their burning graves, no one can stop her, all that stray in her path gets devoured without exception. Even her husband Shiva does not dare come in front of her in this form.

As I stood entranced looking at her a voice spoke "All hail the great destroyer, the ultimate protector, the devourer of time, mother of war and wisdom, the great goddess, the dark one, the mother of magic, the fierce one, the drinker of blood, slayer of raktbeeja, the ultimate goddess. All hail the ZERO goddess."

….***************************************************************…..

 **Sorry guys I'm having my exams and interviews soon. So I can't update too much. Sorry for the length of the chapter as well.**

 **Don't forget to review… oh and if you guys want to see the pics just type das mahavidyas and you will it.**


End file.
